Chu
by A.S.-sama
Summary: One-shot, "Kiedy się wściekła jaj włosy jak nieokiełznany ogień wirował wkoło jej małej twarzyczki a szaro – fioletowe oczy ciskały gromy. Uwielbiał ją właśnie taką."


**Witajcie! To już moje drugie wypociny, które tu zamieszczam. Jestem rada z tak miłego przyjęcia mojej poprzedniej pracy, dlatego postanowiłam napisać coś z serii M&A^^. A dokładnie Naruto, który należy do Kishimoto, a ja jedynie wypożyczyłam pewnych bohaterów. Już nie zanudzam, enjoy!**

**PS. Wybaczcie błędy, jeśli jakieś wypatrzcie. Jestem początkującą w te klocki(_).**

* * *

><p>Kushina po raz wtóry wyjrzała zza rogu budynku, za którym stała schowana. Dwie przecznice dalej stała osoba, którą najchętniej unikałaby do końca życia. Jednak w tej chwili koniecznością było, by z nim porozmawiała.<p>

Namikaze Minato!

Zmora jej życia od pierwszych zajęć w Akademii Shinobi. Cudowne dziecko, któremu wróżono błyskotliwą przyszłość oraz przypisywano wszystkie przymioty jakimi powinien cechować się prawdziwy ninja.

I w tym tkwił sęk! Był zbyt doskonały!

Kushina przycisnęła się mocniej o ścianę budynku, zaciskając dłonie w pięści z frustracji. Chłodny mur hamował jej wybuch, który teraz jedynie delikatnie pulsował pod skórą. Ruda w ostatnim akcie złości kopnęła puszkę koło swojej nogi, a ta z brzdękiem odbiła się od przeciwległego budynku, by wpaść do kontenera na śmieci. Mały uśmiech samozadowolenia wypłynął jej na usta. Wystarczy załatwić to szybko, a powinno obejść się bezboleśnie dla jej dumy.

Wychyliła się jeszcze raz, by sprawdzić czy ON dalej tam stoi, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec tego żółtego rozczochrańca. Zniknął, a ona nawet tego nie zauważyła! Przecież chwilę temu stał tam i rozmawiał z Tsume-chan!

Kushina zacisnęła dłonie tak mocno, że paznokcie o mały włos nie przebiły skóry. Warknęła cichutko pod nosem i już miała zawrócić do domu i spróbować znaleźć Namikaze innym razem, kiedy nagle zobaczyła go stojącego w tym samym miejscu, gdzie ona chwile temu się ukrywała. Lecz on się nie chował. Po prostu tam stał! Z lewą ręką za ścianie budynku i patrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem oraz dziwnym błyskiem w oku, którego nie była wstanie zinterpretować.

- Witaj, Uzumaki-chan. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, taksując stojącą przed nim dziewczynę w poszukiwaniu jakiś obrażeń.

Kushina speszyła się lekko na takie zainteresowanie jej osobą i odchrząkując lekko, odpowiedziała.

- Taa, cześć. Wszystko gra.

- Miło to słyszeć.

Uśmiechnął się do niej tym swoim słynnym uśmiechem, błyskając bielą zębów i Ruda jedynie siłą woli powstrzymała się od odpowiedzenia mu tym samym. Miała misję i musiała ją wykonać!

- Właściwie to szukałam ciebie.

Zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy chłopaka było przekomiczne, gdyż nie było codziennością, by Uzumaki Kushina kogoś szukała. Zwłaszcza jego – Namikaze Minato.

- Ah. A mogę wiedzieć w czym moja skromna osoba jest ci potrzebna, Uzumaki-chan?

Brr. Znów to robił! Może i udawał grzecznego, ale ona wiedział lepiej. To była tylko gra. Przecież każdy adept sztuki shinobi przechodził szkolenie aktorskie, by lepiej wcielić się w różne role. Jednak ten wypłosz udoskonalił to do tego stopnia, że nie można było już odróżnić co było grą a co nie.

Jak ona go nie znosiła!

- No więc..

- Nie zaczynamy zadania od "No więc…".- przerwał jej.

Uzumaki warknęła cicho, co nie umknęło uwadze chłopaka, ale tego nie skomentował. Lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Mimo, że ona miała co do tego inne zdania, a szkoda!

- Szukałam cię, bo… to znaczy… chciałam ci …

- Koniec świata! Uzumaki nie może się wysłowić. Nie wierzę!

Kushina na ten komentarz zawrzała i jedynie chęć ukończenia zadania sprawiała, iż jeszcze nie zdzieliła tego nadętego bałwana po głowie. Ale skoro nie może mu przyłożyć fizycznie to może werbalnie ?

- Słuchaj! Nie bardzo mi się uśmiecha twoje towarzystwo, Namikaze. Ani teraz ani nigdy, więc zamknij japę i słuchaj, ttebane!

Minato cofnął się lekko do tyłu. Nie ze strachu, ale żeby lepiej widzieć dziewczynę przed nim. Kiedy się wściekła jaj włosy jak nieokiełznany ogień wirował wkoło jej małej twarzyczki a szaro – fioletowe oczy ciskały gromy. Uwielbiał ją właśnie taką. Może to było masochistyczne z jego strony, ale nie dbał o to. Miał jedynie małą nadzieją, że kiedyś zobaczy na jej twarzyczce uśmiech. Uśmiech wyłącznie dla niego.

- Szukałam cię idioto, tylko po to by ci powiedzieć, że jestem ci winna przysługę.

- E? Przysługe? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

- Tak, bęcwale! A teraz nie przerywaj, ttebane! – wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała. – Tydzień temu o mało nie odbyłam „małej wycieczki" do Kumo i tylko ty… chociaż nie wiem dlaczego… zdołałeś mnie … ekhym… uratować. – ostanie słowo wyszeptała, spuszczając głowę.

- Mogłabyś powtórzyć, bo nie dosłyszałem.

Namikaze zbliżył się do dziewczyny mając nadzieję, że może … Co może, Namikaze? Że rzuci ci się w ramiona z wdzięczności? Musiałeś chyba naprawdę mocno oberwać w głowę na treningu, skoro coś takiego przyszło ci do głowy. Szybciej by cię rzuciła na pożarcie kałamarnicy.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, powiedział.

- Nie ma sprawy. Naprawdę. I jestem całkiem pewny, że ty zrobiłabyś dokładnie to samo na moim miejscu. _Albo i nie._ Ale tego nie powiedział na głos. Nie chciał myśleć w ten sposób o Uzumaki-chan.

Miał już odejść, kiedy mała, drobna rączka chwyciła go za rękaw jego niebieskiej bluzy. Odwrócił się, by zapytać czy coś jeszcze, ale to co zobaczył było niczym uderzenie jakiejś techniki Raitona, której w tej chwili nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć. Ba! Nawet mu na tym nie zależało.

Kushina z uroczym rumieńcem na porcelanowej skórze, patrzyła na niego …błagalnie? Tak to musiało być to! Szybko otrząsnął się z szoku i czekał. Musiała mieć mu coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Coś co nie było łatwe, dla osóbki tak dumnej jak ona.

- Nie lubię być dłużna w jakikolwiek sposób u kogokolwiek. Zwłaszcza u ciebie Namikaze. Dlatego chcę byś mi powiedział, czy jest coś co mogę zrobić, by spłacić ten dług?

Mówiła szybko i nerwowo. Jakby bała się, że słowa ugrzęzną jej w gardle, a ona nie będzie wstanie nic z siebie wydusić. Minato z zainteresowaniem spoglądał na nową twarz Uzuamki, którą mu pokazała. Uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem, odpowiedział.

- Jest taka jedna rzecz lub nawet dwie.

- Tak? – zapytała z nadzieją. Bo im szybciej dowie się czego może chcieć ten bufon, tym szybciej nie będzie musiała oglądać jego głupiego uśmiechu.

- Doszły mnie słuchy Uzumaki-chan, że jesteś bardzo uzdolniona w pewnym aspekcie, który niezmiernie mnie interesuje.

Złapał za kosmyk jej długich włosów i zaczął się nim bawić, owijając wokół palca.

- Czyli? – zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, a po wcześniejszym onieśmieleniu nie było już śladu.

- A to, iż chcę byś nauczyła mnie technik pieczętujących.

- CO! – wrzasnęła, a kot balansujący na krawędzi kosza na śmieci po drugiej stronie ulicy, wpadł do niego z dość głośnym grzmotnięciem. Jednak nikt tego nie zauważył, gdyż uwaga przechodniów była skupiła na dwójce genin'ów. A dokładniej mówiąc na Rudej.

- Dobrze usłyszałaś. Techniki pieczętujące. – powiedział z uśmiechem, który wskazywał, że nie żartuje. – Od dawna miałem pewne podejrzenia, ale dopiero jakiś czas temu dowiedziałem się tego i owego.

- Skąd? – pytanie, było ledwie słyszalne.

- Powiedzmy, że miałem szczęście być we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie. A teraz pozostaje pytanie, czy przyjmujesz mój warunek?

- A jeśli nie? – zapytała buntowniczo.

- Cóż, wtedy będę musiał wszystkim powiedzieć, że Kushina Uzumaki, która była postrachem chłopców w Akademii boi się …mnie. - dodał z błyskiem w błękitnych oczach. Nauczył się tego już dawno temu. Musiał ją jedynie sprowokować, by osiągnąć cel. A jego celem – a nawet dwoma – było nauczyć się więcej o pieczęciach, gdyż biblioteka była w ten dział bardzo skąpo zaopatrzona i by muc spędzić trochę więcej czasu z Uzukami-chan.

- Nie zrobisz tego?

- A dlaczego nie?

Kushina jakby dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że ten idiota bawi się jej włosami! Z gniewnymi błyskami w oczach wyrwała z jego ręki soją własność i zgrzytając zębami odpowiedziała.

- Sprytny jesteś Namikaze. Naprawdę przebiegły z ciebie lis. Ale zgoda.

Triumfalny uśmiech wypłynął na twarz chłopaka.

- Jednak to ja będę decydować co, gdzie i kiedy cię nauczę! Zrozumiano, ttebane!

- Jak najbardziej, Hime-sama! – odpowiedział ochoczo. To i tak było ogromne ustępstwo ze strony dziewczyny, iż zgodziła się choć trochę podzielić tajemnicami swojego klanu. To była jego szansa, by spełnić swoje drugie marzenie i nie przepuści tej okazji.

Okazji zostania Mistrzem Pieczęci!

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- Oczywiście, Hime-chan!

Kushina z gniewu tupnęła nogą, czym rozbawiła chłopaka.

- No to, do zobaczenia później!

Już miał odejść, ale i tym razem dziewczyna zatrzymała go, chwytając za rękaw bluzy.

- A drugi warunek?

- A! To możemy załatwić później. – odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem, spoglądając w zaskoczone oczy jego towarzyszki. Kushina ostrzegawczo zmrużyła oczy i krzyknęła.

- Nie! Nie ma żadnego potem! Tu i teraz, Namikaze!

Blondyn westchnął. Cóż miał robić? Trzeba zacząć spełniać trzecie życzenie, mimo iż jego towarzyszka nie wykazywała żadnych chęci na bliższą znajomość. Ale on jest również uparty.

- Jak chcesz, Hime-chan. Jak chcesz.

Powiedziawszy to, pocałował ją.

_Słodkie. _


End file.
